


The Perfect Anniversary

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years with Chase have Jack expecting something really special for their anniversary, but just what does the warlord have in store for his beloved tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Anniversary

Jack was…well, he wasn't going to lie, he was disappointed.

He had been with Chase for four years _(_ _four years!)_ and today was their anniversary.

Usually, for such things, the warlord did something extravagant, romantic, and just plain _awesome_ , and what else would one expect when in a monogamous relationship with Chase Young?

But, here it was, 10:42 on the night of their fourth anniversary and…nothing, not even acknowledgement of the day itself!

Could…could Chase have forgotten? Was it even remotely possible that it'd just slipped his mind?

Well, he _was_ a busy man, so it was conceivable, but…he _always_ remembered, _always_ made a point of expressing how much their relationship meant to him.

Maybe he didn't think it important enough to remember anymore?

His back was suddenly pressed up against something firm and warm, instantly quelling his insecurities as arms that he knew could kill draped over his chest and stomach, holding him tightly.

"Chase," he smiled happily, "y—"

"Shh," the man hushed, letting go and taking hold of his wrist. "Come."

Jack, of course, followed as he was tugged gently by the arm out of his lab in Chase's palace and down several unfamiliar corridors, confused as to where he was being led, but too trusting of his lover to think of questioning it.

The warlord stopped before a large, black door, a dragon carved into the wood in decoration, and the goth watched as a pleasantly-ungloved hand curled around the knob and turned it.

Jack gasped aloud as the door swung open and his eyes were greeted by the most beautiful room he'd ever seen.

It wasn't very large, but the walls were a deep, warm red that made it feel comfortable, the floor an equally-cozy chestnut wood. The furniture was sparse, and in the center of the room was a plush, black loveseat decorated with red velvet pillows behind a coffee table, upon which were a very expensive-looking plate of fine china and an elegant goblet. On the plate was filet mignon cooked just the way he liked it, with a good deal of pink in the middle, and the goblet was filled to the brim with a deep red wine that the albino knew had to be of a good age. The only other furniture in the room was a dark, black canopy bed, king-size and with what was surely silken sheets and a velvet comforter. Big, fluffy pillows stuffed to bursting with down were lain at the headboard.

"Oh, Chase…" he murmured in awe, but the man had another surprise up his sleeve.

He abruptly whirled about to face his young lover, golden eyes glowing as he held out a bouquet for him to take, remaining silent.

"Oh!" Jack gasped, taking the flowers into his arms gratefully, "Magnolias…you remembered they're my favorites…" He dipped his head just so in order to bring his nose close enough to the red blossoms to take in their pleasant scent before cooing, "They're beautiful…"

Long, warm fingers brushed against a soft, white cheek as Chase solemnly replied, "Their beauty is incomparable to yours, love."

The goth's grip loosened on the flowers, leaving them to drop to the floor forgotten as he gave his full attention to Chase, hug-tackling him and snickering, "You softie…"

The warlord accepted the embrace for a moment before pushing his lover away and inviting, "You must be hungry." And he once more pulled him along, this time to the loveseat.

Soon, Jack was snuggled up against Chase, fine goblet in hand as he watched the dragon cut his meat for him. A neat, little square was skewered on the fork and held before his mouth, and the young man was honestly surprised.

"What, you wanna feed me, too? Really? I—mmph! Mmm…" Chase had quickly tired of the pointless talking and simply forced the meat past his lips. Jack was at first indignant, but dear god, it was _delicious_! Tender, and flavorful, and _perfect_.

It quickly became something of a rhythm; the warlord would gift him with one or two bits of meat and then allow him to sip from the wine, this continuing on until both food and drink were entirely gone.

Happily cuddling his lover, Jack's stomach felt pleasantly full of nice, hot food, and, as it usually did, the wine had made him somewhat tipsy. He wasn't smashed or hammered by any means, just a teensy bit drunk, and that wasn't at all much of an issue, as he happened to be a very loving drunk, and it _was_ his anniversary…

So, consequently, the albino saw fit to nuzzle against the hollow of his lover's throat, hands sliding down to rub affectionately at Chase's hips and thighs as he softly murmured, "Love you, baby…so much…"

The man firmly grasped his wrists and pulled them away from his body, and at the dejected look he received at doing so, he gently explained, "Not here."

Releasing one of Jack's hands to free one of his, he cupped Jack's warm cheek carefully, bringing their mouths together for a kiss, denying any sort of tongue in favor of keeping it chaste.

Chase soon broke away and scooped the boy into his arms, carrying him to the bed like a bride over the threshold.

Jack giggled as his body was laid down on the comfortable bedding, and he relaxed completely for his beloved, showing himself off. "C'mere and take me, big guy…"

And take Chase did, first the goth's lips, then his throat, and then his clothes.

Naturally, this had been prepared perfectly, and by the time both he and Jack were nude, the goth begging for him, the items needed to both enhance the mood and make his lover ready for what was to come were readily at hand. Candles suddenly sparked with flame all over the room, bringing in a sensual glow, and the warlord's lover gasped with the surprise of both this and of a suddenly-oiled finger entering him.

Feeling like he was dreaming, Jack purred as, once he had been thoroughly stretched and lubricated, Chase very gently pushed inside him, and they fell into the familiar back-and-forth motion of love-making.

It was almost weird, because the dragon, though he was sometimes tender with him, had never been _this_ gentle before, and his soft pleas of 'harder', 'faster', and 'more' were ignored. Chase simply kept up the slow, steady pace and instead kissed at his neck and the corners of his lips to placate him.

Granted, though he was unused to the pace and the gentleness, sex was still sex, and with the man he loved, and so the goth gladly enjoyed all the attentions being lavished upon him.

Only towards the end, when both men were getting dangerously close to orgasm, did Chase suddenly seem to hear the earlier pleas and acquiesce, and within seconds, the goth and the warlord were moaning like they were dying, coming on his own stomach and within his dearest lover respectively.

Soft panting was the only thing that Chase could hear as he pulled out of his Jack, holding the exhausted, sweat-drenched youth close. "No, Spicer," he admonished, "don't sleep yet. I wish to show you something."

The genius forced himself to wake a bit as a small, round object was placed in his hands. "What's this?" he queried, sobering a little more as he tried to further examine the tiny, black ball he'd been given.

"That," Chase solemnly answered, "is the physical manifestation of my heart."

"What?!" Jack gasped, shocked, before protesting, "But…but it's made of _glass_ …and there's cracks all over it…!"

"I am more fragile of heart than you give me credit for, Spicer, and I have been hurt countless times."

The albino was sure to keep his every motion careful as he cradled the glass ball in his palms. "Why…why are you showing me this?"

"Look," the warlord sternly instructed, and the boy turned the orb over in his grip, looking for whatever the man meant for him to find.

He quickly found it, a very slight spot of rose among the stain of black. "What…?"

"And that is what you've done to me," Chase informed. "You have caused me to love, and you have even closed many of the cracks that _were_ there."

"I…I have?"

"Yes, you have. Though this is the first occasion you do so physically, you have long held my heart in your hands, and unlike all those before you, you have not once broken it. Instead you have healed me as best as you can. I've given you four years of my life in return for what you have done to me, _for_ me, but…it isn't enough. You deserve more. That is why I've made tonight particularly special, because I wish to ask you something, to give you that 'more.'"

Jack gasped as the man's hands closed around his, still gently clutching the glass sphere that was his lover's heart. "I want you to stay. I want you to keep healing me. I want you to help me to love you more. But, most of all, I want you to have the _rest_ of my life as well as the four years you have gotten. I would have you be mine…forever."

"F-forever?" Jack gaped, utterly flummoxed. "S…seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Chase scoffed. "I would not offer such a thing were I not serious. Now, choose," he demanded, touching his forehead to the albino's. "Do not keep me waiting."

"Yes," the goth immediately responded, "god, yes! Anything, anything you want. I love you Chase. I _want_ to be with you, and if…if you want me, too, then hell _yes_ , you can have me!"

The warlord laughed, a dark, rich sound that made Jack melt at the undertone of wicked glee in his answer. "An excellent choice, my love," he praised, gifting the boy with a quick Eskimo kiss as he used his magic to once more reduce his heart to its non-physical form. "There is a ritual that will bond you to me, keep you alive and young so long as I am the same, but for now, I am tired. It can wait until morning, yes?"

The goth smiled, utterly content with the direction his life was going at the moment, and happily agreed, "Uh-huh…"

As he was pulled back down to the warm, comfy bed, Chase spoke, "Spicer?"

"Mm, yeah, baby?" he purred, snuggling up against his lover's chest.

A kiss was pressed to his forehead. "Happy anniversary, my mate."

And it was undeniably the best one yet.


End file.
